FlyBy
by Cantfindmyipod
Summary: During a Quittage match, Ginny takes doing 'anything to win' to a whole new level. I personally hate this pairing, but I couldn t leave this idea alone. GinnyxDraco. Sorta fluff? One-shot!


Ginny sat perched on the edge of her broom stick as she whizzed through the air. The ground below; packed with bleachers full of screaming fans and some less than excited professors, looked slightly dizzying from how high she was in the sky. She quickly pushed that thought away; If she thought about how high she was, she`d surely fall. Small specks of red and green flew by in varying patterns far below. Ginny marveled at how skilled some of her teammates had become, but snapped back to attention upon hearing her name.

"Weasley!" Someone shouted, as multiple heads looked up from both on and off the pitch. "Look out!" Ginny ducked, being narrowly missed by a bludger.

"Focus Weasley" another faceless voice added, from farther below Ginny than the last had been. "Now that's Harry gone, you`re our Seeker, remember?" Ginny nodded, how could she forget? Now that Umbridge had kicked Harry off the Gryffindor team, Ginny was Seeker.

"Got it!" She yelled in response to whoever it had been who was talking to her as her eyes scanned the pitch for the familiar glint of gold. How was Harry so good at this? With all the movement and fog and people, she could barely see the hand in front of her. She whipped her head from right to left, searching and searching until-

There. She spotted it right next a little blonde boy in Slytherin robes; Malfoy. She dove for the it, heading straight towards the Snitch. That was, until he spotted it too. All he needed to do was turn around and then he could probably reach it. But Ginny thought fast. She quickly veered away from the Snitch and towards Malfoy. In one swift movement, she leaned out and kissed him. On the lips. Spinning around, she grabbed the Snitch and cheered, thrusting her fisted hand in the air. Chancing a look back, she saw that Malfoy had fallen off of his broom and now attempted to 'walk-It-off.' Ginny smirked as he stumbled, fell to his knees and fainted. Not even the great Harry potter could have done that.

After the high of winning had worn off and Ginny realized she had kissed Draco Malfoy, she rushed to the bathroom and washed her mouth out with soap; eight times. Then, feeling dirty and depresses, she slumped back to her dorm and crawled up into a ball on her bed. How could she have kissed Malfoy? What was she thinking? She knew exactly what she was thinking. She was thinking she`d win. And she did, didn't she? So why did she feel like such a loser? It`s not that the kiss was bad. No, the kiss being not bad was the problem. In fact it was... good. Better than good, one of the best kisses she had ever had, and Ginny had kissed a lot of boys. She quickly pushed that thought away. This couldn't be happening to her. She hated Malfoy! But his lips had felt so soft and warm against hers, so right. No, no, no! It had to have been a fluke or an adrenalin rush or something! She had to find as soon as possible!

Lingering in the hospital wing`s doorway, Ginny could feel herself blushing. Looking at Malfoy without him knowing, asleep especially, made her feel so violating. She watched the gentle rise and fall of his chest and the rapid movement under his eyelids and couldn't help but take a step forward, as she wondered what he was dreaming about. The sound, as small as it was, was enough to wake the sleeping boy. His eyes fluttered open as he pushed himself into a sitting position dizzily, blinking sleep from his eyes. His usually neat hair lay swept upwards in a boyish fashion. He looked oddly innocent and vulnerable. And cute. When his eyes finally fell on Ginny, after dancing around the room, he looked momentarily startled, until he regained his usual smug composure.

"Hello Weasley" he said, his voice full of confidence that his eyes didn't mirror. "Have you come back to break me further?"

"Cut the crap Malfoy" Ginny snapped, wishing the ridiculously handsome boy in front of her would stop talking so she could stare at him more. "We both know you liked that kiss as much as I did."

"Oh?" he replied in question, looking ay Ginny sideways in a way that made her stomach knot and make her think that maybe she was wrong. "And how do you intend to prove this theory?" Ginny sat herself on the edge of Malfoy`s bed, as she continued with her hastily formed plan.

"Tell me you won't kiss me; right here, right now" she whispered in his ear as she leaned forward. There was silence for a few seconds as his eyes flickered from her eyes to her lips, where they remained.

"I can`t" he whispered finally. Ginny smiled triumphantly, as she put her arm around Malfoy`s shoulder and pulled him closer.

"That`s what I thought" she said. Then they kissed.


End file.
